Phoenix Clan
Category:Browse IC 1500 The Phoenix have focused their attentions in recent years on the threat of maho, which they believe may be reviving after many years of dormancy. The damage to the Hare Clan by a pack of maho-tsukai half a century ago caused them great concern, and they have worked hard to expand the numbers and power of their Inquistors. At a time when the rest of the Empire is peaceful and the Bloodspeakers are a trivial annoyance at best, such activities have been the cause of some disdain from the rest of the Clans, even the Crab (except for their Witch-Hunters). The Phoenix have also been the targets of a recent political campaign by the Tamori family of the Dragon, who have taken advantage of their Clan's lack of leadership to resume their old feud with the Phoenix. Thanks to both of these factors, the Phoenix are politically weak and have made little impact on the courts of the Empire recently. Furthermore, there are rumors of division within their own ranks, and some believe the Elemental Council may not be quite as united as it appears from the outside. ---- IC 1502 The Phoenix Clan’s policies are currently dictated by the Jade Champion, Asako Heishi. Heishi believes the greatest threat to the Empire is the resurgence of the blood speakers. The other six Great Clans play down this threat, pointing to the lack of reported maho incidents within their lands. Heishi remains steadfast in his belief, maintaining that an absence of evidence is not evidence of absence. The Phoenix Clan's foodstuffs were greatly reduced during last year's drought, but their allies the Lion, who were themselves short on food, made great sacrifices to help the Phoenix through this hard time. ---- Winter Court After much debate, the Phoenix Clan emerged as the leading contender for hosting the Emperor's Winter Court -- an unexpected victory for one of the Empire's politically weakest Clans. Inquisitors The Phoenix have gained considerable support for expanding the power of the Inquisitors. Shrine to the Fortune of Peace At the last New Year’s Festival, the Emperor proclaimed his revered ancestor Toturi VI, “the Pious,” to be the new Fortune of Peace, Yasuragi. The Emperor has commanded that a great shrine be built to honor this new Fortune. Whichever Clan is willing to undertake the effort and expense of constructing this shrine will certainly gain great favor in the eyes of the Son of Heaven. Furthermore, the Imperial Herald Miya Shikan has publicly pledged great gifts of food, wealth, and other aid to whichever Clan agrees to build the shrine. The value of such gifts might even exceed the cost of constructing the shrine itself. The Phoenix will build the new Shrine to the Fortune of Peace after just barely edging out the Dragon Clan. However, the two Clans have agreed to place the Shrine close to their mutual border. Oddly, they have also agreed to let the Tiger Clan provide security for the new Shrine. Pheonix Family Daimyos Shiba Ninto, Shiba family daimyo, Clan Champion Thirty-eight years old. A quiet, restrained middle-aged man who has held this station for eighteen years, since the previous Champion died of old age. Ninto has done nothing noteworthy or memorable during his reign, and is apparently content to serve as a voice for the Elemental Council. Deceased -- Shiba Ninto fell while defending the borders of Phoenix lands against a Unicorn attack. Phoenix Elemental Council Asako Heishi, Master of Air and Jade Champion Thirty years old. A multi-element prodigy who has trained with the Kuni family as well as with the Isawa. Heishi is the most prominent spokesman for the current Phoenix policy of pursuing the Bloodspeaker Cult, indeed so prominent that he is often the subject of hurtful gossip by those who regard him as an unreasoning fanatic. Isawa Moroto, Master of Earth Twenty-three years old. A taciturn young man who is almost never seen outside of Kyuden Isawa. It is said that Moroto was an undistinguished shugenja until a youthful encounter with the Oracle of Earth, after which his gifts bloomed remarkably. Little else is known about him, although it is believed he strongly supports Asako Heishi's anti-Bloodspeaker policies. Agasha Hiroshi, Master of Fire A fire shugenja known for his destructive gifts but, contradictorily, also for his diplomatic and peaceful approach to political problems. Hiroshi has been bearing the brunt of the Tamori family's political assault on the Phoenix Clan. He is married to a woman from the Crab Clan, and is known to share the fierce Crab enmity for the Shadowlands. He is also missing his left arm at the elbow, due to an incident from his youth which he refuses to discuss. Isawa Hitomi, Master of Water A woman in her forties, graying but otherwise unbowed by her advancing age, bourne up by the strength of Water. Hitomi's clear gaze is said to be able to spot a circling falcon five miles away. Isawa Hitomi is a favored guest at Winter Courts across the Empire, for she laughs easily and frowns seldom, and approaches life with a playful air of delighted wonder. Isawa Akima, Master of Void Described by those who have met her as a slim, shapely woman in her twenties. Akima wears a black silk mask which covers her entire face (including her eyes), but seems to suffer no difficulties from her self-imposed blindness. It is said that she has worn the mask since childhood, and many stories have circulated about what her face might look like, but none have ever been proven true. By all accounts she is a graceful woman with a powerful and melodious voice, and more than one courtier has written her love-poems based solely on her lovely voice. Akima remains unmarried, however, focusing all her energies on the further pursuit of her mastery of the Void. Deceased -- Akima died while on a journey to locate the fabled City of Empty Dreams. Rumors have circulated that she was exposed during this journey as some manner of sinister infiltrator, although the Phoenix have publicly dismissed such stories. Phoenix NPCs Asako Kato, Middle-Aged Inquisitor Kato is an older man in his mid-forties, thin and worn. His hair is thinning and he travels with the help of a well-used walking stick. Despite this, he possesses a certain elemental vigor and force of will, as well as the dignity and experience of age. Kato is a devoted follower of Asako Heishi, the Master of Air and Jade Champion, and shares his superior’s obsession with the Bloodspeaker Cult, defying the general attitude in the Empire that the Bloodspeakers are no longer a serious threat. His reputation was boosted greatly by his discovery of a small cult cell in San no Mura, and he has spent the years since trying to replicate that feat. Asako Taroemon, Emerald Magistrate Taroemon is a gaunt middle-aged man, with the appearance of someone who has lived a physically demanding and much-traveled life. His narrow, bony face displays a pair of cold, piercing eyes which seem to bore deeply into anyone who speaks with him. Phoenix PCs Asako Asami Glory: 8.3 Status: 3.3(4.5) Honor: 2.6 Infamy: 2.5 Asako Asami is a winner of the prestigious White Orchid tournament. Beautiful and scholarly, she was recently named Jade Magistrate by the honorable Asako Heishi, Master of Air and Jade Champion. She is a proud member of the Asako Family, a point which furthers the rumors that the Phoenix are not as unified as at first they appear to outsiders. Known to count allies in the Lion, Crab, and Tiger Clans, Asami is seen by the rest of the Empire as much more of a militant shugenja than most Phoenix, though if the truth be told she would enjoy nothing more than peace. Seeing this currently as not an option, however, she diligently strides to up her ability to heal and to fight. At the "negotiations" as some called them before the siege of Shiro Usagi, Asami was instrumental in allowing the Phoenix to choose the side which would ultimately prevail. She was in fact enlightened by both the Crane and the Scorpion at the time, hearing the the best way to allow the Empire to know peace would be to side with the winner and end the bloodshed quickly. Of course, this did not work out the way the Crane or Scorpion had wished, but she does thank them every evening for their guidance in her heart. Friendly with the kami of water, she is often found by a local river or stream. Her laughing and splashing, often mistaken for playfulness, actually represent a very serious level of communication with the spirits. She is regularly seen with her fiance, Shiba Hatsu. There are of course rumors floating around by the less honorable samurai that Asami is regularly seen touching people in public and worse still that she even condones gaijin weapons, though speaking with her for only a few moments easily dispells such rumors. Those who would believe such things had best be trained courtiers, as bringing them up in front of her or her yojimbo usually ends poorly for those who spoke so out of turn. Asako Jun Asako Jun is a young and honorable samurai. As a boy, he was an adept student of history, and became intrigued by Akodo's Leadership. In order to improve relations with the Lion Clan, Jun was part of an exchange program and began training at the main dojo of the Akodo family. The young scholar showed superior speed to make up for his average strength, and has recently completed a year of training with a sensei from the Matsu Duelist Academy. He is an avid supporter of improved relations between the Crab, Lion, and Phoenix clans. Isawa Yukiko Isawa Yukiko is a young Void Shugenja, perhaps a year past her gempukku. Having traveled throughout the Empire and beyond even in that time, she is finding her eyes gradually being opened to much that is abroad in the Clans. Generally reticent by nature, she is quite willing to lead in those few circumstances when no more suitable samurai present themselves. Yukiko is often found tending shrines on the roadside or other places where they may perhaps be unkempt. Yukiko is unmarried; her family is seeking to take advantage of the recent plan to have intermarriage encouraged between Phoenix and Lion clans, though they would prefer not losing a Shugenja to the Lion clan. Now three years past her gempukku, Yukiko is engaged to be married to Matsu Yoshitome, a young Kitsu-school Shugenja. The Phoenix will not be losing Yukiko, as the Matsu will marry into her family. Yukiko has distinguished herself by providing a new Void spell (Mastery Level 3) to the Elemental Council; how she came by it is unclear, as she has not been seen to spend much time in spell research, and she has not been forthcoming in explanations. Yukiko has gone on several trips beyond the Kaiu Wall and took part in the evacuation of important Crab personnel when the Wall fell. She is known to have devoted much of her studies to spells to combat Tainted creatures, and her voice is often heard at Courts in strong support of the Crab mission against the Shadowlands. In a similar vein, she has expressed support for the Jade Legion and pledged to join it, if permitted. Shiba Hatsu Shiba Hatsu, a victor in the Topaz Championship, is currently serving as yojimbo to Jade Magistrate Asako Asami. Prone to brooding, he often overcomes his aversion to social scenarios when his daimyo requires him to attend a function. The hulking bushi favors his katana in combat, but like most Shiba, has studied extensively with the naginata as well, and once bested a Tsuruchi in a Kyujutsu duel. While proficient at striking effectively, Hatsu's strength lies in his ability to defend his charge from multiple assailants. Asako Sidoki Asako Sidoki is a man in his early 30s. He was selected by his clan to become a courtier and skilled librarian.These duties left him hollow and incomplete but he did as any good bushi would and honored his daimyo's wishes and excelled in duties and knowledge itself. His true love was in the winds.As a boy he would stand for hours feeling the winds upon his body on the walls of Shiro Asako. By many favors and what diplomacy he could use to sway the opinions of his superiors he has been inducted into the Isawa school of Tensai for Air.He was a quick student an has already exceed his schools normal timeline for advancement. Asako Sidoki travels quite frequently with another Phoenix name Shiba Koki. Asako Sidoki's training has provide him with acceptance into the ranks of the Asako Inquistors. After parting ways with his yojimbo and traveling on his own he has quickly lost his cheerful outlook and has become stolic and sometimes too quick to judge. The love he had with his yojimbo has died and can not be rekindled. He has quickly throw himself into his work and duty. His superiors see him as a bright,middleage determined destroyer or maho. Other's see him as cold, caculating, and unfeeling. only his true friend know better. Shiba Koki Shiba Koki is a young bushi-ko in her mid twenties. At one time no more than a page and a errand runner in a Asako library she proved her worth when her gempukka came as someone who was a protector of others. She has become a woman and a very successful yojimbo. No charge has died under her watch.Her katana heralds death for any who would dare attack or verbally assault her charge.She has never backed down from a fight and in several instances has bested some of the Empire's gifted. While standing next to her current charge who is Asako Sidoki her spirit is high and her gaze misses little. Asako Himashi Rank 4 Isawa Shugenja (fire), glory 6.8, Status 1.9 '' As a boy the air elementals wanted to play with him all the time. This created an issue when a Kaze-Kami came to play one day, killing his family and leaving Himashi alone and starving. Himashi learned that fire burned air away and dedicated his life to keeping Air Kami far away from him by playing with and appeasing the fire Kami. He often introduces himself by saying, "I am Asako Himashi, I blow things up." Shiba Jin A near silent man trained in the Shiba bushi school. Jin is all bussiness, and only speaks when he has something important to say. Shiba Mitsuhide Nicknames: Rat-kun, The Gullible Magistrate A young yet well-known emerald magistrate with an unusual love for pretty tea sets and dreams of becoming emerald champion. Loyal yojimbo to Isawa Naizen, whom he has been friends with since childhood. Believes in enforcing firm justice throughout the empire, and has taken it upon himself to expose Miya Hanzu's crimes. Is well known as a friend to the minor clans and is currently working on assisting the Hare clan with rebuilding Shiro Usagi. Due to a confrontation with the spirit of the void, he is followed at all times by a cloud of void spirits which guide him in his journey to understand the secrets of the void. Shiba Suikotsu Designated "Shiba the lesser" by friends and "Yojimbo of Peace" by himself A gentle yojimbo of the peace. He is generally wandering in search of the nearest shrine to offer prayers of the spirit. When the time comes to play defense he does so valiantly and even flings himself in the front of persuers weapons to guard those who need it most. He wields a fine katana which only furthers his abilities of peace-keeping. A wide-brimmed straw hat shields his eyes from harsh weather and a small canary can be seen following him wherever he goes and there is an odd feature found on his left unrobed shoulder which looks like the arrowroot plant. No matter what party he seems to wander with, they can feel at peace with him around. Agasha Yakamo ''Rank 2 Shiba Yojimbo, Glory 1.2, Honor 5.1, Infamy 1.1 (Bad Rep - Shirks Duty) '' Yakamo has publicly admitted that he went out of his way to NOT face his gempukku for as long as he could avoid it, finally giving in and facing his responsibilities when he was notified that his younger brother had been slain while honorably serving the Emperor. During his admission, he claimed that his brother was slain fulfilling duty that should have been his . . .. Yakamo seems to enjoy life, and is open to new experiences, as long as they do not violate his understanding of bushido and honor. Despite the heavily ornate nature of typical Phoenix armor, the armor worn by Agasha Yakamo is barely more ornate than that worn by the average Dragon samurai. His traveling kimono also seems more worn than would be expected of most Phoenix samurai. Perhaps the fact that his home contains his widowed mother, his brother's widow, his brother's child, a ronin's widow, and that widow's child might account for his apparent lack of koku. Yakamo has had multiple Imperial charges, all of whom have praised his training and abilities as a yojimbo, with one Otomo in particular providing him a gift as thanks for simply performing his assigned duties. Recently, he also entered an Iajutsu duel to the death, and demonstrated the truth of his words with steel. The first opponent slain in a duel is a very different experience than the first opponent slain during a skirmish while defending others more directly. Asako Sukisai Sukisai was born in Dragon lands and arranged to a marriage with the Phoenix at a young age. After training at the Asako Courtier school, she has been assigned to the local courts, where her knowledge on a broad range of subjucts and her easy going nature have aided here in her duties. Recently, the news that a childhood friend from the Mirumoto has died in the caves above Seikitsu Pass has wounded her deeply. Despite the emotional pain she feels, Sukisai continues to serve the Phoenix as best she can. Deceased Phoenix PCs The following Phoenix samurai served their lords honorably in the current campaign. Asako Tetsu ''Died for the Toturi Dynasty 2CP or 3XP Ancestor Asako Tetsu began training with the Earth Tensai at a young age. A rising star, he often battled alongside the renowned Hida Tango. Disdainful of the formalities of priesthood, Tetsu was known to summon a massive earthen club and wade into battle. Tetsu passed away in Voice of the Emperor, and was posthumously inducted into the prestigious Avalanche Guard. Tetsu can currently be taken as a 2 point Ancestor. Agasha Shuko Died for the Toturi Dynasty 2CP or 3XP Ancestor The younger of two brothers, whose father was slain by maho-tsuki while trying to protect peasants. Shuko was the first of the two to attempt gempukku, and entered his Daimyo's service as a Shiba Bushi with no difficulties. His service to family, school, clan, and empire was flawless to the end. 'Isawa Yoshitome' Died for the Toturi Dynasty Born Matsu Yoshitome of the Lion, Yoshitome married into the Phoenix, husband of Isawa Yukiko. He sacrificed his life to save his squad from the the Dark Moto General, utterly destroying his enemy and himself in a sudden explosion of Jade Energy, sending his soul directly to Yomi. ----